


Shut Me Up

by LibbyWrites



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWrites/pseuds/LibbyWrites
Summary: Zayn drives Liam home after a night out and ends up drawing a confession and a little more from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to upload all my Tumblr drabbles on AO3 to have them all together in one place.
> 
> This is Drabble #10, requested by [empty-altars](http://empty-altars.tumblr.com/). The prompt was "You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, ‘cause guess what? It did.”
> 
> [Here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/post/157506072660/prompt-11-please) is the original Tumblr post in case you want to check it out and [here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/ask) is my ask box in case you want to request something. (My prompt lists are over [here](http://elerinwen.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)).
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave comments or kudos if you liked it!

“…and then Camille snapped at me, right? All pissed off because she was completely certain I was the one that messed up the order, only because I happened to be the one standing there, right by the boxes, right? I mean, she didn’t even stop to ask me if I had anything to do with it, she just went off and I was forced to listen with my poker face on because Mr. Camargo was right there, you know, having his usual coffee but paying attention to everything around him, specially Camille’s shouty, noisy voice when she gets angry, you know? You know the one?” Liam went on and on and Zayn just listened, nodding, his eyes focused on the road ahead, his hands firmly holding the steering wheel.

He knew exactly what was happening. Liam was avoiding something. He was talking non-stop about something that had happened to him at work earlier that same week only to distract Zayn from the question he had asked earlier as soon as they climbed into the car. Like that was gonna happen. Nothing in the world could distract Zayn from what had happened only a few hours earlier on the dancefloor of the shitty club their co-workers decided to drag them to to celebrate Louis’ first year as an employee.

Zayn bit his lip as Liam kept going, his words all on top of one another he was talking so fast. “… and then of course, of fucking course Mr. Camargo noticed and he walked over to us and I swear I wanted to disappear, because you know how I hate confrontation, right? I didn’t want to tell on the new guy but I also didn’t want to have to pay the consequences because I can’t deal with unemployment right now, you know? I mean, I knew it was the biggest order of the month and there was no way Mr. Camargo would just let me go with a slap on the wrist if he thought I was the one that fucked it up…” Zayn smiled bigger, waiting. Just waiting for Liam to run out of air or give him a little silence, just a little second would be enough.

“… and you’ll never believe what happened then…” Liam created suspense for his story, trying to make it interesting, dangling the bait in front of Zayn so Zayn would bite it and he could deliver the punchline. But Zayn didn’t bite. He just smiled and pulled over to the side of the deserted road. “Why are we stopping?” Liam asked.

Zayn turned to the side looking at a very confused Liam. He looked almost ethereal, bathed in the dim golden light of the car, surrounded by the darkness outside. “Are we not gonna talk about it?” Zayn asked, cocking his head to the side.

“I think it’s very rude of you to interrupt my story, you know? I was about to explain-“

“-how the new guy got fired one week into the job, I know.” Zayn interrupted, leaning forward a bit, completely overwhelmed by how alone they were, how Liam’s presence felt almost encompassing, and how perfect of an opportunity this was, after such a long time pining after the beautiful man sat on the passenger seat of his car.

Liam’s frown deepened. “I know you know, but I am trying to tell you my side of it, and you’re not letting me,” Liam complained, crossing his eyes and practically pouting. God, Zayn wanted to eat him alive.

“We have more important things to talk about, don’t you think? Like what happened back there? While we were dancing to Bruno Mars?” Zayn suggested, knowing he didn’t need to give Liam a detailed description of the moment, judging by the way his entire mood and demeanor changed in a second after what happened.

That didn’t mean Liam was ready to admit it, though. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Zayn,” he declared, shrugging.

Zayn sighed and reached out with one hand, resting it on Liam’s knee. The way his body tensed was a good sign. There was no fear in those beautiful brown eyes; there was just the same spark he saw back at the club. “You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, ‘cause guess what? It did,” Zayn reminded him, lost in his eyes, trying to capture that spark and ignite it, turn it into fire. “You were dancing so close to me, Liam… You were right in my arms, and you looked into my eyes and you almost kissed me…” Zayn summarized, like those few words could explain everything that happened between them during one little song. Every feeling, every not-so-innocent touch, every silent revelation, all in the span of four minutes, while they danced together. Zayn was pretty sure he had been dreaming. He spent every day since the very second Liam walked into the office for the first time completely head over heels for him. Liam, however, was either very oblivious or totally disinterested, which made that almost-kiss feel practically like an impossible dream. What the hell had happened? Why didn’t he?

Liam rolled his eyes. “I did not do such a thing…” he complained, already back to the flustered Liam Zayn was dying to see.

“You did…” Zayn said almost in a whisper, leaning even closer. “You did and I don’t understand why you stopped. I’ve been dying to know what your mouth tastes like since the first time I saw you,” he confessed, unashamed. Liam had to know, but maybe he didn’t? Maybe he didn’t realize? Maybe he thought Zayn would judge him or hate him for what happened?

Oh god. Maybe that was it. Liam’s expression went from annoyance to surprise in a second. His eyebrows shot up, those pretty lips opened up and Zayn could almost feel the sharp intake of air into his lungs. “W-what?” he asked, and Zayn could almost feel his knee trembling under his hand.

“I mean that. Maybe you never noticed because I’m… well, I’m shit that this… showing what I feel thing? But yeah. I’m crazy about you and I’ve been wanting to kiss you forever and if you want I can start driving again and you can continue telling me your story, or you can… I dunno, kiss me?” Zayn suggested, his heart in his throat. This wasn’t the first time his complete inability to put his feelings into words cost him dearly. Saying things was hard and stupid and if he was wrong, he could end up being ridiculed. That’s why subtle flirting was more his things, but some people simply never got his message. This time, however, he was in front of the most wonderful man he ever met. Maybe this occasion deserved a little bluntness.

“Why the fuck did you let me talk so much?” Liam asked, suddenly grabbing Zayn’s shirt with his hands. He didn’t pull, though. No. He pushed. He pushed Zayn back into his seat with the full force of his body and somehow fit himself between Zayn and the steering wheel, before proceeding to kiss the laugh right off Zayn’s lips.


End file.
